


Tony Stark's Intern

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And Peter is working as an intern, Field Trip, Just another fic where Peter proves he's an intern and everyone is shook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: Ay, here's a little oneshot. I've been moving into uni this weekend, so I can't write anything too complex or I wouldn't finish it. But, I've found time to finish this up and quickly edit it, so hopefully there's minimal mistakes.Thank you for reading, and Enjoy!





	Tony Stark's Intern

**Author's Note:**

> Ay, here's a little oneshot. I've been moving into uni this weekend, so I can't write anything too complex or I wouldn't finish it. But, I've found time to finish this up and quickly edit it, so hopefully there's minimal mistakes.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and Enjoy!

“And this, is the most exciting part of the tour.” Mr Copper says, and the class from Midtown whisper to each other in excitement. “The Avengers Room. It’s a lab, dedicated to creating and upgrading all the equipment the Avengers use.”

“Can we go inside?” Cindy asks, and Mr Cooper nods his head.

“I’ll just need to inform the Engineer that we’re coming in.” He says, “FRIDAY?”

As FRIDAY asks for permission, Mr Cooper takes more questions.

“Who works in this room?” Abe says.

“Mr Stark directly oversees the work that happens in the room, but his intern is the only one allowed to work on these projects.”

“See, Mr Stark already has an intern.” Flash laughs, turning to the class. “That’s why Parker didn’t come today. We now know the truth.”

 

“Peter, Mr Cooper has requested entry into your lab.” FRIDAY says, and Peter looks up from the designs he was looking at.

“Mr Stark said there was a tour group today, one of the conditions for getting the Avengers on the governments good side.” Peter says, looking around to see if there’s anything confidential. “FRIDAY, save all this work, and close anything private.”

“Of course Peter. Shall I open the door?” FRIDAY asks, and Peter nods.

“Yep, I’m ready. Let’s answer some questions.”

The windows, that previously blocked the view of the corridor from the lab, open, and Peter sees his class waiting to enter. They haven’t noticed him yet, too busy listening to Mr Cooper explain how to scan their passes to enter the lab.

Peter quickly runs up the spiral staircase, leading into Tony’s private lab.

“FRIDAY? Where’s Mr Stark?” He asks, finding the lab empty.

“He is currently unavailable. Shall I contact him for you?”

“Yes!” Peter says, peering through the window downstairs, watching as the class slowly enter.

“Hey Kiddie, what’s up?” Tony says, his voice filling the room.

“Mr Stark! It’s terrible!” Peter replies, “There’s a tour group.”

“Yes, and…?”

“It’s Midtown, specifically my class!” Peter whispers, although the group downstairs can’t hear him. “The one day I take away from school to do intern work, and they follow me!”

“Peter, Mr Cooper has requested you go down to the lab.” FRIDAY says, sounding too amused for an AI.

“Good Luck Kid. You’ll be fine” Tony says, “I’ll be there in 5 minutes, anyway, so don’t worry.”

“But…” Peter says, as Tony disconnects the call. He sighs, and accepts his fate. The doors open, and he walks down the stairs.

“Ah, Peter, I’m glad you’re here. This is Midtown, and I’m sure everyone has a lot of questions for you.” Mr Cooper says, completely unaware of the situation.

“Parker? What the fuck are you doing?” Flash exclaims, and the whole class gapes at him, even the Teacher looks shocked. “We should be talking to Tony Stark, or his intern at least! Not an idiot like you!”

Peter rubs the back of his neck nervously, “Um, well... I did say I was Mr Stark’s intern.”

Flash’s jaw hits the floor, and the class start muttering between themselves. Peter can hear all their shocked whispers, with his enhanced hearing.

“What? No. How did you do it?” Flash says, getting angry. He starts walking towards Peter, and FRIDAY quickly intervenes.

“You are not authorised to approach Peter, Guest, Step back.” She says, as a machine gun descends from the ceiling. Flash takes quick steps back, stumbling into the group of students.

“FRIDAY, no. Don’t threaten them! Disengage the ‘Baby Protection’ Protocol.” Peter rushes out quickly, and the gun retracts.

“Of course Peter,” FRIDAY says, and Peter sighs in relief.

“Right, okay.” Mr Cooper says, trying to get the tour back on track. “Peter, are you alright to take questions?”

“Peter, are you really Tony Stark’s intern?” Betty asks, and he resists the urge to roll his eyes and sigh.

“Yes, I am Mr Stark’s intern. My role is primarily to create and update the equipment for the Avengers.” He answers, and everyone stares at him in amazement. Ned is amazed, even though he knew and believed Peter, and MJ is her usual inexpressive self.

“Does this mean you know the Avengers?”

“Yes, I have to directly ask them about their preferences. I study them fighting as well, because faulty equipment could lead to a life or death situation.” Peter answers as he usually does, this questions always comes up.

“Can we meet the Avengers?”

“No one is scheduled to come in today, but I was just talking to Mr Stark, and he’ll be here shortly.” Peter says, “So you can probably meet him.”

“Can we at least see some of their equipment?”

“I can give you a demonstration, if you’d like?” He says, already going to grab the prototypes he was working on, everyone always wants to see the demonstration. “FRIDAY transform the room, and put up the safety glass.”

“Of course, Peter.” FRIDAY says, and the tables descend into the floor, cupboards move into the wall, creating an empty space. A large glass wall slides down between the group and Peter. A small cabinet appears by Peter, with the usual equipment in, and he puts down the prototypes for something more impressive to start with.

The students gasp at the room transforming, and Peter picks up a varied design of Cap’s shield.

“Okay, first I’ll show you this.” He says, his voice carrying through the speakers.

“That’s Captain America’s shield!” Someone says.

Peter nods, “Yes, but, it’s not the usual shield. FRIDAY, fire up the air rifles.”

Guns emerge from the ceiling, and Peter braces himself behind the shield. He shakes the shield a little, and it extends, now covering more of his legs and his face, without the need to duck.

The guns start firing, and Peter feels the force of the air from behind the shield. The class stare, as Peter holds the shield, defending himself from the blasts.

“Okay, FRIDAY.” Peter says, and the guns stop. He turns to the class. “So, my job is to analyse the equipment, based on a viewing similar to this. Who can tell me why this shield isn’t suited for combat?”

“Because you’re holding it.” Flash says, clearly over his earlier shock, and teases Peter.

“That type of observation wouldn’t even get you considered for an internship.” Tony says suddenly, walking into the room. His Nanotech has deformed around him, his hands in his pocket. “Peter, give me your analysis.”

The group looked shocked again, muttering between themselves, unbelieving that The Tony Stark is actually here, and obviously knows Peter.

“Well, the major difference is the size of the shield.” Peter starts, making sure to explain himself fully, “This has numerous effects, the weight is different, which can prevent movability. The shape is larger, so would require more training to use effectively. Also, as the shield requires a mechanism to extend, so it is possible to break.”

“But, Kid, you forget that I designed that shield, so the chances of it breaking are practically non-existent.” Tony interrupts.

“Mr Stark, I hate to correct you,” Peter says smiling, an underlying cockiness to his voice, “But have you considered that Cap has super-strength?”

“Of course, Pete, I’m not an amateur.” He replies, narrowing his eyes at Peter, as he is still smiling.

“Steve fights hand-to-hand, he exerts his energy, he uses his muscles.” Peter says, “A fight literally gets his blood pumping.”

He can see the moment Tony understands the point he’s making, but he continuous explaining for his class, who don’t yet understand.

“The increased adrenaline from the fight, in addition to his already incredible strength, makes him even stronger. A formal test simply cannot emulate this variant. The regular Vibranium can absorb his strength, the curve disperses the impact perfectly. This mechanism would displace itself over time. We haven’t had to take this factor into account before, but it is important to consider.”

“That can’t be correct! Tony Stark didn’t consider it a possibility, and you’re not smarter than him!” Flash shouts.

Tony shrugs, “Well, you are in the testing chamber.”

Peter smiles, and retracts and extends the shield again, proving it works. “FRIDAY, take the shield and apply Steve’s typical force to it, including the elevated strength with his adrenaline. Include both the factors that primarily affect this, the exertion and tense situation involved in a typical mission.”

A podium emerges, and Peter places the shield on the stand. A section of the glass also disappears, so Peter can leave the room. As the glass reappears, FRIDAY descends the ceiling above the podium, and starts crushing the shield.

Tony walks over to Peter by the glass, folding his arms to observe. They watch the shield, as FRIDAY starts rapidly crushing it. Then ceiling returns to normal, and the glass fully opens.

“Mr Stark, would you do the honours?” Peter asks, and Tony walks over to the shield. He tries to activate it, and as Peter theorised, it cannot open.

“Kid,” Tony says, tossing the shield aside, and walking over to Peter. He puts a hand on his shoulder and ruffles his hair. “You are a genius.”

Ned raises his arms, and cheers. “Yes Peter! That was so cool!”

Peter turns to look at his class, and they all look impressed.

“This is why you’re my intern.” Tony says, looping an arm around Peter. He starts leading him out the lab. “This part of the tour is over, let’s go kiddie. You can choose lunch.”

They walk past everyone, and they stare at them as they leave. Mr Cooper is trying to regain their attention, and move on with the tour, but no one is listening to him. Peter starts talking to Tony, who smiles and nods at him, listening intently. The group watch their classmate and Tony Stark walk away together, acting completely natural and happy.


End file.
